


Asagao Ni

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, hanahaki, hanahaki dissease
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Bokuto Kotaro ahora conoce la enfermedad que le aqueja y la cura para ella, pero no lo hará. Ese sentimiento no puede dejarlo ir, simplemente no, preferiría morir antes que dejar de amarlo...Advertencia: Contenido un poco angst, posible muerte de un personaje y multishiperHistoria con temática Hanahaki, la enfermedad de las floresLos personajes no me pertenece, sólo la historia es original.





	1. Hanahaki

Mientras miraba el cielo azulado sobre su cabeza, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y aspirar el cálido aire de primavera. Siempre le había gustado aquella estación, todo se llenaba de vida, los pájaros y animales en general nacían, los árboles florecían y bueno, las flores se propagaban.

Ahora, cuanto odiaba eso último. 

No, no podía odiarlo, jamás. Era terrible que le echara la culpa a algo como las estaciones, pero tan sólo... quería pensar por un segundo que todo eso que estaba ocurriendo no era culpa de él. 

Qué iluso.

Era el responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando, no era como si no hubiera sido consciente de las consecuencias, es que simplemente no imaginó y no creyó en que de verdad le pasara eso a él.

Si bien era cierto que había escuchado unas cuantas historias en relación al tema, las consideraba más como leyendas urbanas que otra cosa, a lo largo de su corta vida nunca había conocido a una persona que padeciera aquella enfermedad.

No había un acuerdo médico sobre su origen científico, de hecho, no tenía una razón científica ni médica. Todo lo contrario, se suponía que venía directamente de los sentimientos que tuviera la gente, por sobre todo, el amor.

Lo único que podía hacer el cuerpo médico era diagnosticarlo y en caso de ser necesario, proceder a operar para quitar mediante una cirugía aquel problema.

Él había escuchado que la tasa de personas que recurrían a la cirugía era muy baja en comparación con el número de personas que sufrían la enfermedad, antes no lo entendía. ¿Quién preferiría morir para no olvidar aquél sentimiento? Oh, pero ahora lo entendía.

El médico momentos antes cuando le estaba explicando las posibles soluciones en la consulta del hospital le había dicho, que de quererlo -porque si la persona no quería no podían hacer nada- podían operarlo para quitarle el hanahaki que crecía en su interior, pero que al hacerlo extraerían todo con él, incluyendo los sentimientos y los recuerdos de la persona a la que amaba.

Bokuto se congeló ante ello. 

No, no podría, jamás, preferiría morir antes de hacer eso.

Ahora lo entendía, seguramente ese sería su destino, morir. Pero prefería eso antes que olvidar la sensación en su pecho al encontrarse con los grandes ojos dorados como oro fundido.

Aunque olvidara todo eso, sabía que su vida sería un completo vacío sin él en su vida. Prefería sufrir lenta y dolorosamente, vomitar y llorar pétalos, ver cómo la vida se escurría entre sus dedos antes de olvidarle y renunciar a él.

Y es que el amor que sentía por Tsukishima Kei era lo que -irónicamente- lo mantenía vivo. 

Apretó con las manos la barandilla que le impedía caer al vacío en ese momento y con todas sus fuerzas gritó. Gritó una y otra vez. Gritó hasta que la garganta empezó a dolerle y tosió para aliviar en algo aquel dolor.

¿Se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de aquél chico tan frío y sarcástico? 

Por supuesto que no, nunca. 

Aunque sabía que estaba teniendo un comportamiento egoísta, después de gritar hasta quedar sin fuerza y que tanto su estómago como garganta dolieran, solo se dejó caer sobre su trasero y terminó recostado sobre su espalda mientras volvía a mirar aquel cielo.

Su familia no podía enterarse de eso, aunque tampoco es cómo si los viera mucho o si estuvieran muy pendientes de él. Una vez que había terminado la preparatoria, el primer año de universidad vivió en los dormitorios del campus, luego se había ido a vivir con su mejor amigo, Akaashi. Juntos arrendaban un departamento cercano a la universidad y se seguían llevando de lo más bien. 

Seguramente Akaashi sería el único a quién no podría ocultarle la enfermedad, ya que además Keiji había sido quién le había insistido que fuera al hospital porque parecía que algo raro le ocurría. Su ex vice-capitán lo conocía mejor que el mismo.

Tenía que pensar en una forma de decirle los resultados sin que se alterara. La verdad es que él ya estaba resignado a su destino, no le preocupaba morir. Había vivido una buena vida hasta ahora, porque lo que no se arrepentía de nada.

Pero claro, su amigo trataría de convencerlo de que se operara y que simplemente se rindiera con ese "enamoramiento de adolescente", como solía llamarlo a pesar de que ya había transcurrido una cantidad considerable de años.

Ese sería un gran problema, convencerlo de que estaba, así como estaba y que no hiciera algo idiota al respecto. Aunque la parte de hacer algo idiota casi siempre recaía en el mismo o en su amigo Kuroo.

Cierto, Kuroo también era alguien a tener en cuenta en esta ocasión. 

Cerró los ojos y deseo que tan solo... no, se arrepintió sin siquiera haberlo pasado, solamente por tener un pensamiento así se odiaba. 

Una vibración le sacó de sus pensamientos, llevó la mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones en el preciso momento en que la melodía comenzaba a sonar, miró la pantalla del aparato y sonrió ante el nombre que vio ahí. Nombra al diablo y se te aparecerá.

—¡Hey! Bro, ¿qué pasa? —le contestó a la vez que se incorporaba y comenzaba a limpiarse para por fin salir de ese lugar— claro, podría estar allí en unos 30 minutos si me doy prisa —comenzó a bajar por la escalera para volver al interior del hospital— si bro, nos veremos ahí, no te preocupes.

Una vez que cortó la llamada sonrió, tal vez solo por un tiempo podía fingir que todo iba bien. Sí, ese era un excelente plan, no le contaría nada a nadie para que no hicieran preguntas y no lo trataran con lástima. El único que sabría de su situación sería Akaashi. 

Mientras tecleaba un rápido mensaje a su compañero de departamento para avisarle que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo planeado, escuchó su nombre a la distancia y levantó la vista.

Ahí, frente suyo, estaba el chico que era la causa de su enfermedad recién diagnosticada. 

Tsukishima Kei lucía igual de elegante y lejano como siempre, incluso, se había vuelto más alto de lo que recordaba, pero seguía teniendo aquel cuerpo delgado y delicado que parecía que se rompería ante cualquier golpe que recibiera. Su cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba a usar durante la preparatoria, pero le daba un toque refrescante. A pesar de que los años habían pasados, seguía usando el mismo modelo para sus lentes, que contrastaban perfectamente con su nívea piel a la vez que ocultaban unas leves marcas hundidas bajos los ojos.

Seguía siendo perfecto.

—¿¡Tsu... Tsukki!? —preguntó como si aún no pudiese creer completamente la visión que tenía delante suyo.

El menor se le acercó e hizo una leve inclinación como saludo y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Sí, definitivamente había seguido creciendo, quizás estaba alrededor de   
1.95. Superando por 10 centímetros la estatura de Bokuto.

—Buenas tardes Bokuto-san, no pensaba encontrarlo en un lugar como este, ¿se encuentra bien?

Eso tenía que decirlo el ex chico de Fukurodani, no pensaba encontrarlo en un lugar como ese y menos precisamente ese día.

—Sí, nada de qué preocuparse, solo un chequeo de rutina —asintió mientras le mostraba el músculo de su brazo, cual Popeye— ¿y tú? ¿te encuentras bien? debo decirte que luces un poco cansado.

Kei se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular una leve sonrisa socarrona que se le había formado ante su comentario. Luego se aclaró la garganta y se paró más erguido de lo que estaba.

—Pues, estoy haciendo mi práctica aquí, Bokuto-san, estudio medicina.

En ese momento el mayor se dio cuenta de que el rubio llevaba una bata blanca que cubría parte de su ropa y una carpeta con exámenes médicos en la mano. También se dio cuenta de que había pasado desapercibido un estetoscopio que colgaba de su cuello. Idiota, siempre era tan idiota.

—¡Oh! ya veo... —asintió en reconocimiento— pues te ves genial Tsukki, en serio.

—Bueno... —aquello pareció tomarlo desprevenido pues agrandó los ojos y no contestó nada más— gracias...

—¿Es por eso que luces tan cansado? —sabía que no era buena seguir hablando con él, pero tenía que darle gracias al destino por esa mala e irónica broma que le estaba haciendo— aun eres joven para que te hayas graduado.

—Sí, estoy en la mitad de mi carrera, pero ya debo tener turnos en el hospital —le explicó como si nada, cuando iba a agregarlo algo más, una enfermera desde el otro lado del pasillo le hizo gestos para que se acercara— Bueno Bokuto-san, debo irme ahora —le semi sonrió y en el momento en que iba a hacer otra leve inclinación, Kotaro lo detuvo.

—Espera, dame tu número, debemos seguir en contacto.  
.  
.

La sorpresa que Kuroo le estaba preparando y quería mostrarle era una belleza de alrededor de 1.68cm, piel clara y delicada, con el cabello largo y rubio, su cuerpo se veía frágil, pero tenía unas curvas que hacían que tuvieras que usar cinturón de seguridad para no caer de ellas. 

Debía reconocer que la novia de su bro era guapa. Muy guapa.

Pasaron toda la tarde conversando amenamente, la verdad es que ella era muy simpática además de guapa y podía mantener el hilo de la conversación de ellos dos. Eso ya era toda una virtud. Era más centrada que ellos, pero de todas formas se divertía y contaba historias graciosas o se reía de las estupideces de su novio y de su amigo.  
Bokuto se enteró el cómo se habían conocido y qué los había llevado a ser novios. Al parecer su bro se había caído de un tendido eléctrico cuando trataba de rescatar a un inocente gato que no podía bajar. Kotaro no creía que la parte del felino fuera cierta, pero si la parte de que se había caído de ahí.

En el momento en que cayó, iba pasando la chica y preocupada se acercó a ver qué era lo que tenía. Kuroo tuvo suerte, pues ella era estudiante de enfermería y siempre andaba con un mini botiquín para cualquier cosa, por lo que trató sus heridas menos graves y lo acompañó todo el tiempo necesario en el hospital mientras lo atendían.   
De ahí que había surgido el amor, según ellos.

La sonrisa de medio lado no se iba de la cara del moreno y su mano sujetaba firmemente la cintura de la rubia que apenas se ruborizaba y trataba de pasar por alto todos esos gestos. A pesar de ser el único sin pareja ahí, Kotaro no se sintió incómodo.

Ya cuando era de noche, se despidieron para poder tomar el metro y regresar a sus respectivos hogares. El gato y el búho se prometieron estar en contacto, lo cual era absolutamente innecesario, ya que de todas formas hablaban todos los días y por cualquier cosa.

Una vez que Bokuto llegó a su departamento, se encontró con que Akaashi se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala de estar con un libro encima de su pecho.   
Debía reconocer que verlo le causaba mucha ternura, y que al contrario de lo que mucha gente podía creer -incluida su propia familia- solo eran buenos amigos.

Él lo veía como un hermano menor que siempre estaba cuidándolo, para él, Akaashi era como el centro de gravedad que impedía que se perdiera dentro de sus propios pensamientos y la fuerza que le obligaba a continuar adelante de su vida. Le tenía un cariño muy especial, pero nada romántico.

Una vez lo habían intentado y no resultó. Ambos estaban muy borrachos y debido a las bromas que les hacían Konoha, Komi y otros ex jugadores del Fukurodani un día en que salieron a tomar todos juntos cuando ya estaban en la universidad, sus paciencias se habían agotado.

Esa noche cuando llegaron al departamento que compartían, quisieron probar si es que realmente podría haber algo entre ellos, ya que todos lo decían con tanta confianza...

En la sala de estar comenzaron los besos, abrazos y caricias, las ropas empezaron a desaparecer de sus cuerpos y a esparcirse por el suelo. A tropezones llegaron a la habitación más cercana y con la cama más grande, la de Bokuto. Allí el resto de la ropa desapareció y los anteriores actos de intimidad subieron de intensidad, provocando gemidos, gruñidos, marcas en el cuerpo y toda clase de desenfreno posible.

Parecía demasiado extraño que sus cuerpos se amoldaran tan bien y que la química y la compatibilidad fuera tan alta. Akaashi creyó por un momento que lo que todo el mundo veía en su relación era eso, y estaba comenzando a creerlo también hasta que escuchó algo que lo descolocó completamente y que hizo que cualquier clase de sentimiento o esperanza surgida del alcohol y el sexo se rompieran y desaparecieran.

Eso fue escuchar decir a Bokuto-san el nombre de Tsukishima mientras se corría dentro suyo.

Una vez que habían terminado esa maratónica sesión de sexo y de aquél desastroso final. Solo se miraron unos segundos para entenderse el uno al otro. Aquello había sido un error que no se volvería a repetir. 

Keiji se levantó sin dejar que Bokuto lo ayudara a limpiarse, tomó sus cosas y se fue a dormir a su habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra. La cabeza de ambos se había despejado lo suficiente durante el encuentro sexual como para saber que no podían tocar ese tema si querían ser amigos.

Y así fue, al día siguiente, como siempre, Akaashi había preparado el desayuno y lo dejó servido en la mesa antes de irse a la universidad. Nunca tocaron el tema y prosiguieron con su amistad y su vida como si eso jamás hubiera sucedido.

Ahora Bokuto suspiraba mientras iba por una manta y la colocaba sobre su ex setter mientras le quitaba el libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesa de la sala. Apagó la luz y fue a su habitación para dormir. Ya el día de mañana tendría tiempo de contarle a Akaashi.

Por último, antes de dormir, abrió su teléfono y mandó un mensaje.

"Buenas noches, Tsukki"


	2. Tsukki

Tsukishima se rascaba la nuca con gesto cansado, su turno había sido de más de 12 horas, sin parar y corriendo de un lado para el otro. 

Estar 12 horas dentro del hospital no era tan terrible, pero además de eso, tenía que seguir con la carga de las clases de la universidad, que era más baja de cuando no tenía que hacer el internado, pero seguía siendo una carga al fin y al cabo. 

Cerró la puerta de su departamento detrás de si y tiró el bolso a un costado de la entrada mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua para llevárselo a la habitación y dudó por un segundo en si tomar una ducha o no. 

Suspirando se quitó la ropa que llevaba y entró a tomar un baño, como estudiante de medicina sabía que, durante esas 12 horas en el hospital, podía haber cogido algún virus o algo, así que en lo que salió de su express baño, tomó las vitaminas que guardaba al lado del velador y buscó su móvil para dejarlo enchufado mientras dormía. 

Cuando la pantalla se iluminó por la carga, vio que tenía un mensaje. El número no le era conocido, pero cuando lo abrió supo quién era el remitente. Bokuto Kotaro. 

Solo él le seguía llamando  _Tsukki_  de esa forma, además de que había firmado el mensaje con un búho. Que original, bufó.

El mensaje no decía nada más que  _"Buenas noches, Tsukki"._ Y ¿eso que quería decir? Que era un completo idiota, lo más seguro. 

Se preguntó si debía guardar o no su número, pero desechó la idea. Lo más seguro es que solo recibiera ese mensaje y nada más, después de todo, había sido una casualidad de que se hubieran encontrado después de tantos años. 

Definitivamente el destino le quería dar una mala jugada a su vida. 

Ignoró su teléfono y apagó la luz mientras se acostaba en su cama. Tenía unas pocas horas para dormir, al día siguiente tenía un examen en la universidad y finalmente una tarde y una noche libre para él solo. 

Antes de que su mente se sumiera en la inconsciencia total provocada por el cansancio, se le vino a la mente aquel apodo.  _"Tsukki"_

_._

_._

_._

Odiaba despertar, no había momento más molesto en el día para él que tener que abrir los ojos y sacar su cuerpo de la cama. Maldijo a los rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas y que le iluminaban el rostro. 

Sacó una mano y alcanzó su celular para ver qué hora era, aún faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara el primer toque de la alarma. 10 minutos que pudo haber dormido. Molesto, se enderezó y colocó los lentes, solo ahí pudo ver que tenía una notificación de mensaje.

Con una ceja levantada, lo abrió y vio que también era de Bokuto-san, pensó que la noche anterior había abierto el contenido, pero cuando volvió a fijarse, este era otro, uno nuevo. 

 _"¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Buenos días Tsukki_!"

¿Cómo era posible que demostrara tanta energía por medio de un mensaje? Con solo leerlo, Kei sufrió un escalofrío ante ello y fue a prepararse para ir a la universidad, demasiado optimismo muy temprano, una mala combinación para él. 

Cuando ya hubo terminado y se encontraba tomando el tren para su campus, volvió a revisar su teléfono y ya que Yamaguchi no le respondía, decidió que quizás por cortesía debería contestar los otros dos mensajes de Bokuto, podría no interesarle, pero no era descortés. 

_"Buen día, Bokuto-san"_

Guardó su móvil cuando entró en el tren, pero casi de inmediato saltó al sentir una vibración proveniente de él. Con gesto extrañado lo sacó de su bolsillo y volvió a hacer una mueca al ver la rápida respuesta que había obtenido.

_"¡Hey hey! Pensé que nunca me responderías, ¿acaso eres la bella durmiente que duerme mucho?"_

Esa última frase ni siquiera tenía sentido y estaba mal redactada, pero el rubio volvió a recibir otro mensaje del mismo remitente y con curiosidad lo leyó.

_"Dime, Tsukki, ¿qué harás el día de hoy?"_

Tsukishima suspiró, se acababa de dar cuenta de que había sido un grave error contestarle algo a aquel chico, ahora parecía que habían iniciado una conversación. Pero tampoco era que no tuviese algo mejor que hacer en esos momentos. 

Se sentó en un lugar vació y le subió el volumen a la música mientras tecleaba una respuesta. 

_"Tengo un examen y luego dormiré toda la tarde"_

Debería estar repasando su materia en aquellos momentos, pero intercambiar palabras con Bokuto le hacía sentir más relajado y en ese estado le iba mejor en las pruebas. 

_"¿Dormir? sí que eres un cuervo durmiente, ¿por qué mejor no salimos?_

Kei chasqueó la lengua ante eso, no le gustaba que lo compararan con un cuervo solo porque había pertenecido a Karasuno. Él ahora no jugaba volley, por lo que tampoco le gustaba recordar aquellos días de preparatoria. Además, quería descansar.

_"No lo creo, estoy cansado"_

La réplica llegó de inmediato, ¿acaso Bokuto tenía el celular frente a sí?

_"Vamos Tsukki, ¡por los viejos tiempos! Te invito a comer"_

El rubio volvió a chasquear la lengua y se lo pensó un momento, ¿qué tan malo sería salir un momento con aquel hombre tan escandaloso? Seguramente le ocuparía mucha energía que en ese momento no tenía disponible, pero, por otra parte, ya se suponía que tenía planes con Yamaguchi pero este le había cancelado a último minuto. 

_"Está bien, te veo fuera de la universidad XX a la hora de almuerzo"_

_"¡HECHO!"_

¿Era necesaria tanta impulsividad y animosidad? Volvió a suspirar y guardó el aparato para sacar unos cuantos apuntes y prepararse con detalles que harían la diferencia entre una buena nota y un sobresaliente. 

.

.

Tsukishima realmente mataría a Tadashi luego de una tortura lenta y dolorosa. Debido a que este le había cancelado a último minuto con la excusa de que saldría con su novia, Yachi, Kei en un tonto impulso había aceptado pasar la tarde con Bokuto. 

Se lo había encontrado el día anterior después de años sin verlo, a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad, recordaba lo animado que era y lo mucho que le gustaba llamar la atención, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso, sobrepasaba el límite de su paciencia en extremo. 

Solo habían pasado una hora juntos y aun no terminaban de comer, pero ya quería irse a su casa. A dormir y descansar. 

Habían ido a un restorant familiar, de comida rápida, allí Bokuto había pedido cada menú disponible y muchas hamburguesas solas para él, y había comenzado un escándalo cuando Tsukki pidió el combo de niños y nada más. Ahora el rubio se encontraba con una hamburguesa de su acompañante impuesta en su bandeja y unos ojos dorados fijos en él.

Se sentía como si estuviera siendo evaluado para luego ser comido. Cualquier movimiento en falso y sería devorado. 

— Tsukki, ¿qué esperas? Vamos, come —le instó Kotaro.

— No creo ser capaz de comer nada más, Bokuto-san.

— No digas tonterías, un chico como tú, que mide, ¿cuánto, 1.95?

— 1.96 —le corrigió el rubio—.

— ¡1.96! Vaya Tsukki, sí que eres alto —le contestó el búho con tono de admiración— en fin... un chico de 1.96 no puede simplemente llenarse con una hamburguesa y unas papas pequeñas, debes comer más, de lo contrario no crecerás.

—Bokuto-san —Kei se acomodó las gafas— no creo que vaya a crecer más, además estoy satisfecho, no suelo comer mucho.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Si estudias medicina deberías saber que tienes que comer, ¿no?

—Precisamente porque soy estudiante de medicina es que no como mucho, no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando estoy de guardia, digamos que ya estoy acostumbrado. 

Kotaro puso un gesto enfadado en su rostro y se cruzó de brazos, parecía que no estaba feliz con escuchar aquello. Pero, ¿qué le importaba? se preguntó Tsukishima. 

Aunque si hacía un breve repaso de todo lo que habían conversado la última hora, todo era referente a Kei, nada sobre la vida del ex—capitán del Fukurodani, eso le llamó la atención. 

—Bokuto-san, ¿por qué usted está comiendo tanto? —una pregunta casual podría ser la puerta de entrada. 

 —Porque tengo hambre y necesito comer, —una mirada dorada lo miró extrañado— ¿acaso esa no es suficiente razón? 

—Oh, creo que si lo es... 

—Tsukki, yo...

—Bokuto-san, por favor deje de decirme de esa forma —le interrumpió Tsukishima.

—¿Por qué? Siempre te hemos llamado así con Kuroo

—Kuroo-san —murmuró el menor mientras bajaba la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Kotaro que lo anotó en cierta parte de su cerebro—. Bueno, pero que me hayan puesto aquél sobrenombre en preparatoria no es motivo suficiente para que me siga llamando de esa forma.

—¿No lo es? —Kei había olvidado la mente simple que tenía el sujeto sentado frente a él— tu amigo, el del saque flotante también te llama de esa forma, ¿no?

—Yamaguchi y yo somos amigos desde la infancia, es diferente —le refutó el chico—.

—Bueno, entonces tu y yo tenemos que ser amigos desde la preparatoria, no es tan diferente, ahora, ¿o sí?

Tsukishima se sorprendió de que Bokuto pudiera decir algo que sonora lógico y que no le diera un derrame cerebral. Bebió algo de su bebida, ya se había resignado ante la actitud del otro y había comenzado a comer la otra hamburguesa, así que cuando terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca, siguió hablando. 

—De todas formas, Bokuto-san.

—¡Oh, eso! —lo interrumpió el búho mientras agitaba una de sus manos animadamente—.

—¿Eso?

—Sí, justamente eso, lo de Bokuto-san —le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, como si le hubiera dado la clave de la vida eterna y buscara que lo felicitara—.

—Creo que no entiendo Bokuto-san a que se refiere...

— Tsukki, pensé que serías más inteligente, me decepcionas —¿era una broma? pensó Kei—, me refería al hecho de que existe una distancia porque me llamas de esa forma, Bokuto-san. Deberías llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Llamarlo por su nombre? 

—Y dejar los honoríficos y formalidades, podrías dejar de tratarme de usted, ¿sabes? haces que me sienta de cierta forma un poco viejo. 

—Bueno, ya no es un estudiante de preparatoria...

—¡Escuché eso! —Bokuto volvió a cruzarse de brazos y lo miró con gesto serio— Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Kotaro —le sonrió cambiando completamente la expresión— y así yo puedo decirte Kei, ¿qué te parece?

—Definitivamente no, no quiero llamarlo por su nombre y tampoco quiero que me llame por el mío.

—¿Por qué? —el semblante de Bokuto se convirtió en algo parecido a un alma en pena, todo el color se había ido de su cara y Tsukishima podría hasta jurar que el cabello en punta se había marchitado como una flor.

—Porque no me parece correcto, si tanto le preocupa, podría llamarlo solo Bokuto, pero no prometo nada... —terminó cediendo ante aquellos ojos de cachorro abandonado en un día de lluvia— de todas formas, no quiero que me llame por Kei.

—¡Tsukki! —el ánimo rápidamente regresó al desanimado cuerpo— te seguiré llamando Tsukki entonces, si no quieres que te llame Kei, —se llevó una mano a la barbilla con el típico gesto de estar sumido en un profundo pensamiento— creo que está bien que me llames solo Bokuto por ahora, pero recuerda no hablar tan formalmente conmigo. 

Tsukishima aguantó no rodar los ojos ahí mismo y solo se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia afuera, aquella reunión estaba saliendo mucho más rara de lo que había pensado en un principio. No le había pasado desapercibido que siempre el tema de la conversación se desviaba hacia él, sin importar de qué hablaran. Y ahora esa necesidad de crear una cercanía en base a nombres... era muy extraño todo. 

Pero, aun así, realizaría un último intento para tratar de ver si aquello era cierto o no, aunque también estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría luego de formular la pregunta. 

—Y bien, Bokuto —tuvo que morderse la lengua para no añadir el honorífico— ¿qué haces en tu vida? 

Una sonrisa que iluminó toda la cara de Kotaro y un brillo peligroso que se asomó en los otros ojos dorados, le provocaron un escalofrío. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo. 


	3. Secreto

Cuando llegó a su edificio, iba tan feliz que decidió que subiría por las escaleras, saltando de dos en dos, mientras silbaba. Hacia girar las llaves en sus dedos y pensando en mil cosas de mundos fantásticos.

Despistado, abrió la puerta y al cabo de unos pasos en el interior, dejó de silbar casi de inmediato. Allí, casi de frente a él, estaba Akaashi en la cocina preparándose un café.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Bokuto tragó saliva. Eso era precisamente lo que no quería, que Keiji lo encontrara desprevenido, de esa forma le sería fácil para él descubrir que le estaba escondiendo algo.

—Bokuto, ayer te estaba esperando, pero no pude verte, me quedé dormido antes de que llegaras —con la taza en ambas manos, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, dándole a entender que quería conversar con él—. ¿Cómo le fue en el médico?

—Akaashi, cuando te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre, o que le quitaras el honorífico a mi apellido y que me trataras de forma más confianzuda, ¿te fue difícil?

Keiji lo miró confuso mientras soplaba la humeante taza, no sabía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, pero aun así le contestó.

—Bueno, fue un poco difícil combatir la costumbre, pero la verdad es que, debido a la cercanía entre nosotros, luego de un tiempo se me hizo familiar, pero, ¿a qué se debe ello?

—Oh no, a nada en particular la verdad —Bokuto tomó asiento frente a él y comenzó a jugar nervioso con sus dedos—, es que hoy le pedí a Tsukki que hiciera lo mismo y me dijo que no, pero accedió a llamarme solo Bokuto —le sonrió alegremente—.

—¿Tsukki? ¿Se refiere a Tsukishima?

—Sí Akaashi, me lo encontré ayer en el hospital y le pedí su número para estar en contacto, y resulta que hoy se dio la situación de que tenía libre en la tarde y bueno, nos juntamos a conversar y... y eso —la emoción salía de cada poro del cuerpo del chico con el cabello bicolor—.

—Lo que vuelve al tema del hospital, ¿qué sucedió? Para que rehuyas del tema, significa que no fue del todo bien, ¿o me equivoco?

Bokuto exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones de un solo suspiro. Lo sabía, no podía dilatar el momento por más tiempo, solo esperaba que Akaashi se lo tomara de la mejor forma posible, o que al menos respetara su decisión.

—Akaashi, primero que nada, prométeme que no te enojarás y que me apoyarás, y que por sobre todas las cosas, será un secreto entre los dos.

—Bokuto, cuando dices eso es porque me voy a enojar y sabes que no estaré de acuerdo contigo, ahora solo dime lo que tengas que decir. Y tal vez, mantenga esto en un secreto.

—Akaashi, antes eras más comprensivo —Kotaro le hizo un puchero, pero Keiji siguió mirándolo inexpresivamente, sin cambiar su mirada seria, por lo que se rindió—. Está bien, pues, ¿has escuchado de la enfermedad de las flores?

—¿La enfermedad de las flores? ¿No es solo un mito o una enfermedad muy rara?

—Bueno te puedo decir que no es un mito…

Dejó las palabras flotando en el aire, espero a que Akaashi asimilara lo que le había dicho, pero era obvio que aquel chico captaría de inmediato la indirecta, luego de unos segundos, se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Dime que es una broma, no es posible, pero, ¿no tienes que estar viviendo un amor no correspondido? —el cerebro de Akaashi volvió a funcionar de forma rápida y su ceño se frunció ante la respuesta que encontró—. No me digas que… ¿Tsukishima?

Bokuto apenas asintió, algo avergonzado, como si estuviera confesando su primer amor adolescente, aunque seguramente también lo era.

—Bokuto, pero, ¿acaso no tiene una solución?

—Sí, claro que la tiene, como toda enfermedad tiene una cura, y esta tiene dos.

—¿Y bien? —lo apuró Keiji al ver que no seguía hablando—.

—Bueno, pues una opción es que deje de no ser correspondido —Akaashi asintió— y la otra es someterme a una cirugía, pero esta haría que olvidara todo lo relacionado a Tsukki, incluso dejaría de amarlo y no volvería a tener sentimientos por él.

—Bokuto, no me digas que no pensarás en la cirugía.

—¡¿Cómo podría?! ¿Te imaginas? Dejaría de amarlo, todos estos sentimientos que tengo guardados por él desaparecerían ¡Desaparecerían! No, no puedo hacerlo. Es imposible.

—Y, ¿qué planeas hacer? ¿enamorarlo acaso? —Bokuto lo miró con los ojos iluminados y supo que había hablado de más— Oh no, no lo harás.

—¿Es que acaso no lo ves? Luego de haber recibido la noticia, me encontré con Tsukki en el hospital, resulta que él está internado ahí.

—¿Internado? ¿Acaso está enfermo también? —le preguntó preocupado Keiji—.

—Oh no, claro que no, es que él está estudiando medicina o algo así.

—Bokuto, está de interno, no internado —le corrigió—.

—Sí, eso, como sea. —Kotaro se puso de pie y fue a buscar una lata de cerveza en el refrigerador— ¿no crees acaso que es cosa del destino que me lo haya encontrado justo después de haberme enterado de eso? Además, Tsukki me dio su número y hoy pudimos tener una cita, ¿no es fantástico?

—¿Fue una cita? ¿Una cita como tal o acaso le dijo que se juntaran a conversar?

—Akaashi, no importan los tecnicismos, lo importante es que, tengo la oportunidad de enamorarlo, y si eso pasa, pues, no necesitaría la cirugía y tampoco moriría.

—Y tú, ¿acaso quieres que te ayude con esto? —La voz de Keiji seguía sonando incrédula—.

—Akaashi, tienes que ayudarme, si lograste salir con ese chico que da mucho miedo, puedes ayudarme a salir con Tsukki, vamos, no seas malo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que salga con Iwaizumi-san? Además, él no da miedo —Bokuto lo miró fijamente— ok, puede que sea un poco intimidante, pero eso es solo cuando algo le molesta.

—Y eso es todo el tiempo, yo aún no sé cómo su amigo logró soportarlo tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, la relación entre Iwaizumi-san y Oikawa-san es algo… confusa, pero de nuevo ¡no tiene nada que ver!

—¡Akaasheeee! —le rogó Kotaro—.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Kuroo-san? Para él es fácil ligar, ¿no me dijiste que ahora tenía una nueva pareja?

—Ah sí, una chica rubia, la verdad es que muy guapa y simpática, para mi gusto demasiado perfecta, especialmente para mi bro —negó con la cabeza— creo que ellos no durarán mucho.

—Eso es muy descortés de tu parte, Bokuto —Keiji caminó hacia la cocina para dejar la taza y se quedó allí, de espaldas a él— creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es apoyar a tu amigo en esta relación. Y con respecto a Tsukishima, creo que desarrollar una amistad sería bueno en primer lugar.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron y de un salto Bokuto se paró del sillón en que se encontraba y se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre su compañero de departamento. Lo abrazó, lo apretó y le llenó la cara de besos, incluso le pasó la lengua por una mejilla, todo de manera juguetonaa, por supuesto.

—Bokuto, no es necesaria tanta emoción, solo te di unas cuantas ideas, ahora dependerá completamente de ti.

—Oh, no te preocupes de eso, lo haré, llenaré a Tsukki de mensajes todos los días, haré que cada minuto que tenga libre lo piense en mí.

—No creo que eso sea bueno del todo —Akaashi todavía se encontraba entre los brazos del otro—, ahora, si me disculpa… necesito volver a respirar.

Como si tuviera una especie de conexión telepática con su novio, el celular de Keiji empezó a sonar con la melodía que tenía destinada especialmente para él. Con una sonrisa algo tonta en su cara, vio el nombre del remitente y soltándose de Bokuto, fue hasta su habitación para contestar la llamada.

Aun con la alegría recorriendo su cuerpo, Kotaro fue a su propia habitación y se puso a teclearle un mensaje al rubio, preguntándole si ya había llegado a su casa. Luego le escribió otro preguntándole si es que acaso había conocido a un tal Iwaizumi en su prefectura, que también había sido jugador de volley.

Al parecer este último mensaje le llamó más la atención al cuervo y le respondió que sí, pero que no creía que fuera un conocido en común. Bokuto dudoso, le mandó una foto que tenía en donde Hajime aparecía al lado de Akaashi, y ambos sonriendo. Era una verdadera reliquia.

Kotaro escribía emocionado y contestaba de inmediato los mensajes que le llegaban, mientras que Kei se tomaba su tiempo y le respondía monosílabamente. Pero la hora ya era avanzada y se vio en la necesidad de despedirse, no sin antes desearle dulces sueños al rubio.

Aquella noche, Bokuto tuvo un sueño tan maravilloso, que a simple vista sabía que era imposible que eso fuera la realidad. En él, por fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por Tsukishima, tenían una relación e incluso vivían juntos, pero había un problema, las flores no dejaban de crecer en su interior. Kei no lo amaba realmente.

El chico con el cabello bicolor despertó de su sueño-pesadilla, se sentó en su cama y pasó las manos por su cara. Lo último que recordaba de aquel sueño era un gato negro que se reía. Con un escalofrío recordó a Kuroo, pero él no tenía nada que ver en todo el asunto.

Volvió a acostarse y espero que el sueño le hiciera compañía de nuevo, el día siguiente sería uno muy largo.

.

.

.

En su habitación, Akaashi había tenido una _conversación_ muy interesante con Iwaizumi, tanto así, que ahora se encontraba exhausto acostado en su cama y hablando con pereza por el altavoz, tratando de no caer en el sueño.

—Keiji, ¿te pasa algo? —le preguntó Hajime por el otro lado de la línea—.

—No, ¿qué te hace pensar en ello?

—Bueno, siempre que tienes un problema o que estás pensando seriamente en algo, quieres tener sexo, incluso ahora, por teléfono.

Aunque sabía que no lo podía ver, Akaashi se sintió avergonzado y un calor se posó en su cuello en las orejas, insinuó una leve sonrisa y trató de contestarle de la mejor forma posible.

—¿Acaso está mal que quiera tener una conversación candente con mi novio que no veo hace unas cuantas semanas?

—Generalmente soy yo quien tiene que atacarte para que pase algo de acción, no me quejo que seas tú quien tome la iniciativa de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo haces es porque quieres despejarte de algo, ahora bien, ¿me dirás que es lo que ocurre?

Akaashi se mordió el labio inferior y pensó en qué era lo que podía decir al respecto, no podía contarle a Hajime la situación de Bokuto, pero tampoco podía mentirle con algo totalmente diferente, lo descubriría. Luego de un rápido análisis en cuestión de segundos, decidió contarle una verdad a medias.

—No es nada en particular, es solo que, Bokuto volvió a encontrarse con su _amor de juventud,_ y cree que en esta ocasión puede enamorarlo y estar con él.

—Y, ¿cuál es el problema en ello?

—Qué es un hombre y que no es posible.

—¿No es posible por qué es un hombre? —la voz de Iwa-chan destilaba burla—.

—No es por eso, que sea hombre y que no sea posible son dos cosas distintas, yo sé que los de ellos no funcionaría, es imposible, solo le causaría más dolor.

—Y ¿por qué estás tan seguro, Keiji? —ahora la voz se escuchaba interesada—.

—Simplemente… lo sé, no es algo que pueda explicar de alguna forma.

—Bueno, si es así, la verdad es que no sé qué puedes hacer al respecto. Bokuto ya es un adulto y debe empezar a vivir tu vida sin depender tanto de ti, algún día lograré hacer que vivas conmigo y no podrá contar con tu ayuda las 24 horas del día.

—Vamos Iwaizumi-san, pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre lo de vivir juntos, ahora no es el momento, hace poco que empezamos a salir, tenemos que estabilizar más nuestras carreras y muchas otras cosas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero la parte sobre Bokuto es cierta.

—También lo sé.

Akaashi bostezó audiblemente, provocando una risa al otro extremo.

—Keiji, ya es tarde y deberías dormir. Espero verte pronto.

—Yo también lo espero.

Ambos se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.

Akaashi se acostó mirando el techo y pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer. Él conocía el secreto de Tsukishima, pero eso no le servía de nada en esos momentos.


End file.
